


金牌特務短篇

by abc761012



Category: Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Kingsman: The Secret Service - Fandom, 王牌特工, 金牌特務
Genre: M/M, 哈蛋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 作家的話：文章裡面所提到的美國分部是以第二部的金牌特務裡面的機構為主，作者只看過預告，所以有點忘記是不是叫特士曼，在不確定之下並沒有寫出來，至於所說的表現的很明顯，去看預告就知曉，反正作者還沒看第二部(因為還沒上映)，全部都是以預告有的片段來寫(美國分部的特務人員代稱忘記了XD)。





	1. 是謊言還是諾言(哈蛋)

2月14號是愚人節，而4月1號才是情人節，因為2月14號有多少人在用甜言蜜語騙著別人，4月1號卻有多少男女以開玩笑為藉口說出了真心話。

四月一號這天是愚人節，這點伊格西很清楚，暗戀自己導師哈利很久的他，有考慮在今天和他表白，只是不曉得會被對方當成是真的告白還是單純和蘿西打賭輸了的懲罰。

伊格西發誓自己絕對不要再和自己的好閨蜜蘿西打賭，自己蠢到跳到陷阱裡面還不自知，真的是有失加哈拉德之名，只能說伊格西遇上哈利的事情總是會失去理智，就算他的老師現在是所有騎士的王也是一樣。

「親愛的，我真不該跟妳打賭。」伊格西一臉無辜的看著自家好友。

「親愛的蛋蛋，你已經肖想很久了，快去吧！」蘿西笑的一臉高興的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

聽見好友蘿西說的話伊格西只能鼓起自己的勇氣去亞瑟的辦公室，趁著今天告白不知道是好還是壞，自己隨口提起的事情讓蘿西和梅林有機會整自己，他們告訴自己可以趁著今天去和哈利告白。

伊格西知道自己喜歡哈利很久，打從自己被哈利推薦成為騎士的時候他就已經喜歡上他，哈利一直不知道自己喜歡他，只是單純的認為自己的情感是對於父親的崇拜，沒有任何其他的感情。

伊格西提起勇氣敲敲哈利辦公室的門，等待哈利出聲讓自己進入，只是沒想到裡面的人沒有出聲，他考慮要不要離開的時候，哈利出現在自己的背後，問著自己站在辦公室前面做什麼。

「伊格西，你站在辦公室前要做什麼？」哈利站在伊格西背後問他。

「啊！哈利，我以為你在辦公室裡面呢！」伊格西聽見哈利的聲音嚇到。

「剛剛去醫療部檢查身體，進來吧！你應該有事要說。」哈利打量一下伊格西後打開辦公室的門。

「好。」伊格西乖乖的和哈利進入辦公室。

哈利不解眼前的年輕人為什麼會有種欲言又止的樣子，默默的想起來今天是愚人節，不知道眼前的人是要和自己說什麼，還是想要整自己，要是伊格西整自己哈利也覺得無所謂。

伊格西看著哈利不知道要怎麼和他告白，即使想要鼓起勇氣來告白也說不出口，他知道哈利一定在觀察自己，一定會疑惑自己為什麼欲言又止，或是自己想要整整他。

哈利看見伊格西坐下來繼續煩惱的樣子微笑，他只是批著公文沒有刻意開口問他，等到伊格西想開後再說，即使他想要整自己也無所謂，畢竟是自己最愛的孩子，哈利可以任由他為所欲為。

「哈利，我喜歡你！」伊格西鼓起很大的勇氣告訴哈利。

「伊格西，這是整人遊戲嗎？」哈利聽見伊格西的告白有些嚇到。

「啊！是啊！我今天和梅林、蘿西打賭，我輸了要和你告白，哈哈！」伊格西聽見哈利說的話後馬上反應。

「這樣啊！我以為你是真的跟我告白，我也想回應你的情感的說。」哈利稍微觀察一下伊格西的表情後說出這句話。

「如果不接受，哈利不一定要當真。」伊格西緩緩的說出這句話。

「我想當真，我很認真的告訴你，我喜歡你，伊格西。」哈利走到伊格西的面前捧起他的臉親吻他。

伊格西睜大眼睛看著哈利，他沒想到哈利竟然會這樣做，而且他也沒想過對方會和自己有同樣的感情，看見伊格西嚇到的樣子哈利微笑，他最寶貝的孩子果然很可愛。

哈利從沒想到伊格西會在今天和自己表白，他知道很多人會趁著愚人節當天表白，如果對方拒絕的話可以用說是整人遊戲，還好自己有回應自己最愛的人，不然伊格西肯定會失望。

「哈利，你怎麼知道我是真心的？」伊格西對於這件事很好奇。

「我時時刻刻在觀察你，你喜歡我的情緒我都看在眼裡。」哈利摸摸伊格西的臉。

「果然瞞不過，我以為瞞的過…」伊格西沒想到自己眼裡的情感都被對方看穿。

「是我在逃避，我是個老男人，你還有很好的前途，不需要綁在我的身邊。」哈利不希望伊格西因為自己受到任何傷害。

「我只喜歡你，不管你有多少時間，我都會陪在你身邊！」伊格西才不希望哈利把自己推開。

哈利聽見伊格西的話笑笑的沒有多說什麼，看樣子自己推不開眼前這個年輕人，自己當然也捨不得推開他，他親自培養出來的加哈拉德，自己對他的感情也不僅僅只是師生的情感，其實還有情人之間的情感。

自己喜歡伊格西這件事自己的好友梅林看出來，總是聳有自己去和伊格西告白，也告訴他說伊格西眼裡的情感不只有崇拜的情感，還有愛慕的情感，希望自己可以早點回應他。

哈利思考許久不覺得自己可以待在伊格西身邊多久的時間，畢竟自己的年紀大伊格西那麼多，隨時都會比伊格西還要早走，沒想到梅林卻齒笑他說太天真，騎士們常常在外出任務，生命危險命懸一繫，不需要去想那麼多。

「伊格西，我遲早會比你早走…」哈利很擔心自己會比伊格西早走。

「哈利，我是外勤人員，生命安全比你還要危險，有可能是我比你早走。」伊格西用力擁抱哈利。

「呵！也是！」哈利聽見伊格西說的話沒多說什麼。

「我們互相喜歡，在一起又沒有什麼不好。」伊格西是個很任性的小孩。

哈利聽見伊格西說的話不知道要怎樣回答，或許真的在一起沒有什麼不好，牠們都已經同居在一起，只差沒有上床發生關係，互動跟戀人沒有什麼兩樣，順其自然在一起就好。

愚人節當天是他們互相告白在一起的日子，哈利和伊格西覺得這個日子以後值得他們兩人慶祝，不過他們倆人有時候還是會趁著這個節日來整整其他人，但對他們來說不是整人的節日，而是告白的好日子。END


	2. 揉捏變形的臀部(哈蛋)

自從哈利上任成為亞瑟之後，伊格西的蜜糖任務就變少，梅林在哈利的指示之下不會讓伊格西去誘惑人，除非真的有必要，否則基本上伊格西不會出這樣的任務，當然大家都知曉這是哈利的私心。

對此伊格西沒有任何的感覺，偶爾他會和身為蘭斯洛特的蘿西一起討論任務的內容，似乎沒有蜜糖任務也無所謂，只是大家不清楚什麼時候他們的加哈拉德變成桂妮薇爾。

哈利和伊格西的感情在金士曼當中是公開的，聽說遠在美國的分部的人也都清楚，對於不小心讓美國的牛仔們知曉他們的戀情，哈利對此稍稍頗有微詞，卻也不能說什麼，誰叫他那時候表現的太明顯。

「真的該幫伊格西改稱號才對。」梅林看著平版後說出這句話。

「為什麼？」哈利突然不解好友說的話。

「他是你的伴侶，你身為亞瑟，他不是應該改成桂妮薇爾嗎？」梅林白了一眼給哈利。

「你真要這樣做，伊格西可是會生氣，加哈拉德這個稱號才適合他。」哈利喜歡身為加哈拉德的伊格西。

哈利對於梅林的建議並不贊同，他覺得伊格西很適合加哈拉德這個稱號，自己的繼承者就是伊格西，除此之外沒有人可以替代他，他的伊格西，只完全對自己效忠的孩子。

伊格西很不像金士曼當中的特務是那樣的優雅，他的確是被哈利教育成一個紳士，不過在某些方面卻還是保留他原有的氣質，這樣的衝突感在他的身上沒有違和感，這也是為什麼大家會這麼喜歡他的原故。

「伊格西？」哈利踏入家門的時候發現已經有人在廚房裡煮晚飯。

「哈利，你回來啦！晚餐等下就用好了。」伊格西探出頭來告訴哈利。

「好。」哈利微笑的等待今天的晚餐。

即使是簡單的晚餐對他們來說也是很愉快的一餐，對哈利來說可以和伊格西一同用餐就是一件很幸福的事情，不需要過多的言語他們就可以知道對方在想什麼，或許愛情就是這樣簡單。

收拾碗筷之後，伊格西站在洗手台前洗碗，哈利冷不防的走上來摸了他的臀部，這樣的動作讓伊格西嚇到，儘管這是他們交往之後會有的情趣，但突如其來的動作還是會被嚇到。

「親愛的，這應該是我要做的事情才對。」哈利一邊揉捏伊格西的臀部一邊在他的耳邊說。

「哈利，你想做什麼…」伊格西整個人無法動彈，他覺得接下來可能會跟自己想的一樣。

等到伊格西把所有的碗盤都洗好之後，哈利把人給轉了過來，摟著他的腰不放開他，似乎接下來就是打算把人給拆吃入腹，這樣的情形已經不是第一次，早就有心理準備的伊格西多少會期待哈利接下去的動作。

果然沒多久廚房就傳來甜膩的呻吟聲，他們兩人已經開始在廚房裡面做了起來，在性愛當中哈利很喜歡揉捏伊格西那個富有彈性的臀部，更喜歡對方用雙腳夾緊自己腰部的時候，讓自己可以好好的把活塞運動給做好。

伊格西從不反抗哈利，如果對方要隨時隨地的發情，他也會全部接受下來，似乎對此沒有太大的意見，只要眼前的人是自己的老師，是他最愛的哈利‧哈特，其餘的什麼都好。

「嗯...哈...哈利...操...」伊格西知道自己已經達到高潮。

「伊格西，你表現的真好。」哈利喜歡他染上情慾的樣子。

當兩人雙雙高潮之後，哈利會抱著伊格西進入浴室當中梳洗，至於他們剛剛脫下來的衣服，就看他們等會是否有力氣去處理，不然就要靜靜的等待到第二天早上後，他們起床再來收拾。

幸虧JB是一隻好狗狗，吃完自己的晚餐後就跑去睡覺，兩位主人在廚房裡做的事情完全沒有吵醒牠，當然牠也不懂兩位主人為什麼要在廚房裡面做這種事情，畢竟是動物牠是永遠想不透的。

「親愛的哈特先生，你還不滿足嗎？」伊格西跨坐在哈利的身上，任由對方揉捏自己的臀部。

「你說呢？親愛的安文先生。」才這樣一次對於哈利來說根本無法滿足，他相信對方也是一樣。

「老男人，我相信你一點也不滿足。」伊格西當然知道哈利絕對不會輕易的滿足。

「那麼，你該好好滿足我，親愛的伊格西。」哈利一個翻身把人壓在自己的身下。

他們的第二輪性愛又開始，哈利當然要好好的和伊格西纏綿，好幾天沒有好好的和伊格西纏綿，哈利當然不會放過這樣的機會，他相信這點伊格西也很清楚，自然會好好的配合他。

直到他們兩人盡興之後才緩緩睡去，伊格西喜歡睡在哈利的懷裡，不管自己的臀部被對方揉捏過幾次，他都覺得無所謂，對他來說只要和哈利在一起就好，只要和他在一起自己就會感到很安心。

即使現在自己還會做惡夢，可是伊格西知道只要哈利在身邊，什麼事情都不需要太過擔心，他相信這個惡夢很快就會過去，或許只要哈利在身邊什麼事情都不需要太過擔心。

「早安，伊格西。」哈利看見自己最愛的人有醒來的跡象很高興。

「早安，哈利。」伊格西給予哈利一個早安吻。

「我親愛的男孩，有什麼想吃的？」今天哈利想要下廚煮飯。

「你親手做的我都吃。」伊格西是個不挑食的小孩。

哈利聽見伊格西說的話親吻他的臉頰，又刻意揉捏他有彈性的臀部，然後才不太甘願的下床煮早餐，看見哈利的表情伊格西笑笑的沒有多說什麼，這才緩緩起床換衣服梳洗。

今天的早餐肯定很好吃，只要是哈利親手做的早餐伊格西會把所有的菜色都吃下肚子裡，只要是自己最愛的人親手做的東西，他都一定會吞下肚子裡，因為吃下自己最愛的人親手做的餐點，那是多麼幸福的一件事情，這樣的幸福他們兩人想要好好把握，然後繼續走下去。END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話：
> 
> 文章裡面所提到的美國分部是以第二部的金牌特務裡面的機構為主，作者只看過預告，所以有點忘記是不是叫特士曼，在不確定之下並沒有寫出來，至於所說的表現的很明顯，去看預告就知曉，反正作者還沒看第二部(因為還沒上映)，全部都是以預告有的片段來寫(美國分部的特務人員代稱忘記了XD)。


	3. 你說、他說、我說(哈蛋)

金士曼和仕特曼當中有傳言說，大加拉哈德成為金士曼的亞瑟，小加拉哈德成為亞瑟的妻子桂妮薇兒，原本圓桌武士加拉哈德的稱號需要有人遞補，至於什麼時候遞補誰也不清楚。

而現在又有一說亞瑟和桂妮薇兒吵架不繼續住在一起，似乎是年輕的桂妮薇兒忍受不了亞瑟的脾氣而離開，這樣種種的傳言在金士曼和仕特曼中傳開來，而探員們都沒有見到兩位當事人。

知情的梅林和蘭斯洛特聽見這個傳言只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，似乎沒有打算要幫他們兩人闢謠，對於這樣的情況讓他們覺得謠言滿天飛，總有一天會止於智者，根本不需要他們去刻意闢謠。

「我什麼時候成為桂妮薇兒了？我的稱號還是加拉哈德啊！」某天伊格西進入辦公室聽見這個謠言不知道要說什麼。

「在兩位當事人還沒澄清之前，這個謠言會繼續下去，何況亞瑟王的妻子是桂妮薇兒沒錯。」梅林笑笑的看著伊格西。

「但在金士曼中桂妮薇兒不是後勤人員嗎？你要我不要當探員？」伊格西很清楚自己可沒乖乖待在後勤的本事。

「規定是死的，總是可以隨意改的，這一點也不重要，桂妮薇兒。」梅林緩緩的說出這句話。

伊格西聽見梅林說的話很無奈，他已經不知道要去反駁什麼，要是真的改稱號的話自己也無可奈何，至於會不會真的改稱號，他現在可不想要去探討這個問題，他不過只是來申請一些東西，順便看看需不需要支援。

基於他們要結婚的關係，平常同居的兩人必須要在婚前分開一段時間，伊格西暫時搬回去和母親以及妹妹一起住，哈利則是住在自己原本的屋子，說什麼這是英國的婚前習俗，蜜雪兒非常的堅持，他們自然乖乖的遵守。

大概是因為自己和李的婚姻，蜜雪兒對於這件事異常的堅持，連伊格西本人都不知道要如何說服自家母親，哈利看見蜜雪兒這樣堅持也就答應下來，造成他們兩人在準備婚禮的時候不得不分開住。

「哈利，我真是不懂為什麼我們兩人婚前不能見面？」伊格西在電話當中抱怨這件事。

「這是個習俗，伊格西，遵守總會有好事發生。」哈利就是有辦法安撫自家可愛的小戀人。

「就算你這樣說……」伊格西已經不知道要怎樣反駁回去。

「這沒什麼不好的，親愛的。」哈利對此沒有太大的意見。

「好吧！對了，為什麼我的稱號被大家改成桂妮薇兒？」伊格西想到這件事馬上和哈利抱怨。

「在圓桌武士的故事裡，亞瑟王的妻子是叫桂妮薇兒沒錯。」哈利知道為什麼伊格西會那樣的氣憤。

「問題是我是個男人，為什麼要用女人的稱號？」對此伊格西非常的不滿。

「親愛的，這是因為你嫁給亞瑟。」哈利的聲音是那樣的好聽。

伊格西聽見哈利的回答為之氣惱，對方總是可以這樣不疾不徐的回答自己，讓自己無法繼續跳腳，只能說哈利總是有辦法安撫自己，伊格西摸摸鼻子真的不知道要說什麼才好。

他當然知道自己是嫁給亞瑟，因為哈利在解決美國的事件之後就接任亞瑟的位子，而自己也準備和他一起度過一聲，但是只是這樣為什麼自己偏偏要改代號，這點讓伊格西不是很開心。

桂妮薇兒是女性的名字，讓伊格西很排斥，可是自己真的要說在金士曼裡面不算是真的接任加拉哈德的位子，所以正式被任命為桂妮薇兒的代號不是什麼稀奇的事情。

「所以你現在很生氣要變成桂妮薇兒？」身為蘭斯洛特的蘿西聽見伊格西這樣說感到很無奈。

「哪有男性用女性的代號，感覺很不習慣，我也覺得很奇怪。」伊格西對此感到很無奈。

「我覺得很好啊！你真的是桂妮薇兒，亞瑟可是你的丈夫。」蘿西拍拍好友的肩膀。

「喔！親愛的，怎麼連妳也這樣說。」聽見好友說的話伊格西不知道要說什麼才好。

伊格西決定不去想那麼多，結婚過後再來想這件事，畢竟代號這件事情總是要處理才可以，梅林總是要照顧他們這些討人厭的探員，所以代號這回事還是要早點解決才可以。

結婚當天他們邀請自己的親朋好友來參加，哈利很高興可以牽起伊格西的手，然後在未來的日子當中繼續走下去，蜜雪兒看見這樣的情形很開心，他相信自己的兒子可以過的很幸福。

他們兩人的無名指上有了屬於他們的戒指，金士曼和仕特曼的人看見這樣的情形微笑，自從兩邊有交流之後大家都很清楚伊格西和哈利是一對很好的夫夫，感情很好的夫夫。

「你說，真的不接任桂妮薇兒的代號。」哈利輕輕的撫著伊格西的臉。

「是女性的代號，我是男性，這樣很奇怪。」伊格西很認真的看著哈利。

「親愛的，我真心的希望你可以接受這個代號。」哈利低下頭親吻自己最愛的人。

「你這樣說我很難拒絕，可是我很喜歡加哈拉德這個稱號。」伊格西很清楚圓桌武士的故事。

哈利露出好看的笑容，他決定還是不讓伊格西的代號改變，桂妮薇兒的代號是否要有人接任，哈利暫時不想要去想那麼多，亞瑟王的妻子的確是桂妮薇兒，這個代號私下叫就好。

繼承亞瑟的代號，哈利是很清楚自己的責任在哪裡，除非哪天伊格西想開，不然的話桂妮薇兒的代號就會永遠空著，只要哈利還在待在亞瑟的位子上，桂妮薇兒的代號就不會有人承襲。

反正金士曼裡面桂妮為而這個代號已經很久沒有人承襲，所以就算空著也沒有太大的感覺，哈利和伊格西開心的過日子，伊格西乖乖的出任務，哈利會在後勤指揮，梅林依舊照顧其他人。END


	4. 萬聖節(哈蛋)

說到萬聖節這種闔家歡樂的日子，金士曼的騎士們總是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，對他們來說壞人永遠不分節日在作亂，哪有什麼時間慶祝這種節日，不過還是會有固定節日是他們慶祝的日子。

已經是大人的伊格西對於萬聖節沒有那麼的期待，不過自家妹妹黛西卻很期待想要在萬聖節的時候和大家一起玩，而今年的萬聖節假期蜜雪兒和幾位好閨蜜去度假，把女兒交給兒子和他的伴侶照顧。

剛是正逢萬聖節，身為亞瑟的哈利決定讓金士曼有萬聖節的氣息，讓黛西可以在這裡玩耍，主要是伊格西和哈利今天有很多的事情要做，無法帶著黛西去街訪鄰居那邊討糖。

「黛西！」伊格西親自到幼稚園接自己的妹妹。

「伊格西！」看見是自己的兄長黛西很開心。

伊格西想起昨天母親臨時拜託自己要照顧黛西的事情，對於這點他當然很樂意，哈利也沒有多說什麼，畢竟幫蜜雪兒分擔一下這是伊格西身為兒子的責任，哈利自然沒有太大的意見。

哈利很喜歡黛西這位可愛的女孩，所以很願意耐著性子陪著她一起玩萬聖節的討糖遊戲，當然伊格西也會耐著性子陪著妹妹一起玩，相信金士曼當中的騎士也很樂意陪著他們一起玩耍，能夠慶祝萬聖節也是不錯的選擇。

梅林對此沒有太大的意見，難得有小孩子在總部當中玩耍，自然不會多說什麼，本來他們不會讓黛西進入金士曼當中的總部，只是因為今天身為亞瑟的哈利以及身為加哈拉德的伊格西有點事情，不得不這樣做。

「裁縫爺爺好，萬聖節快樂！」黛西進入店裡馬上開心的和顧店的裁縫打招呼。

「小淑女，妳好，萬聖節快樂。」開心的老裁縫拿出好吃的糖果給黛西。

「謝謝。」黛西很開心可以拿到糖果。

「把糖果收好，我們要去一個地方。」伊格西微笑的告訴妹妹。

黛西把東西收好，然後開心的和老裁縫說再見，就這樣被伊格西一路抱著去金士曼的總部，哈利已經在總部那邊等待他們，下了子彈列車後看見後勤人員，黛西馬上和他打招呼。

「您好，先生，祝您萬聖節快樂。」黛西看見後勤人員馬上打招呼。

「小美女，萬聖節快樂。」這位後勤人員把糖果給黛西。

「謝謝。」黛西開心的收下糖果。

伊格西把黛西放下來牽著她的手走去總部當中，路途上大家也一一和他們打招呼，很自然的給黛西好吃的糖果，收到黛西很開心，伊格西看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

見到哈利的時候黛西開心的去抱他，妹妹很喜歡自己的伴侶這點伊格西很清楚，哈利把小女孩抱起來，看見伊格西的時候露出好看的笑容，然後就和伴侶一起走回辦公室。

當然他們會先去找魔法師梅林，看看有什麼事情需要處理，哈利早已經把所有的文件都處理完畢，這時候他需要好好的陪著伊格西和黛西，畢竟今天是萬聖節，當然要讓小女孩玩的開心。

「梅林，今天沒有什麼事情要處理？」哈利抱著小女孩進入屬於梅林的地方。

「我想是沒有，今天大家可是很期待萬聖節的活動，亞瑟。」梅林看了一下哈利後這樣說。

「那麼，今天就好好放假。」哈利露出微笑後看著懷裡的小女孩。

「梅林，萬聖節快樂。」黛西開心的說出自己的祝福。

「謝謝，小美女，祝妳萬聖節快樂。」梅林拿出巧克力放在黛西的小籃子裡。

「謝謝。」黛西開心的到謝。

對於今天總部有個小訪客，大家都很開心，會給這位可愛的孩子好吃的糖果，收到一堆好吃的糖果黛西很開心，哈利和伊格西看見這樣的情形微笑，能夠陪著她一起玩萬聖節的遊戲真的很不錯。

玩的很開心的黛西帶著笑容睡覺，看見這樣的情形伊格西和哈利微笑沒有多說什麼，只是抱著已經睡著的黛西回家，然後幫她洗澡過後才讓她上床睡覺，糖果當然會好好收好。

臨時出任務的蘿西可是準備好吃的糖果給黛西，要伊格西把東西交到自家妹妹的手上，絕對不可以自己獨吞下來，對於好友的禮物伊格西可是非常的感謝，當然會好好的交給自己的妹妹。

「黛西明天肯定會很高興，她今天可是收到很多的糖果。」伊格西跨坐在哈利的身上說著。

「當然！那麼，我親愛的小惡魔，你想做什麼？」哈利對於伊格西想要做的事情很清楚。

「嘛！親愛的老男人，你要給我糖果嗎？」伊格西笑笑的看著哈利，他相信哈利知道自己的意思。

「你說呢？我親愛的小惡魔，你知道我一定會給你。」哈利當然會滿足伊格西的願望。

「萬聖節快樂，不給糖就搗蛋，親愛的哈利。」伊格西舔舔自己的嘴唇，這是一種想做什麼的暗示。

「萬聖節快樂，親愛的伊格西，搗蛋吧！」哈利很樂意伊格西對自己搗蛋，他可是很清楚伊格西的暗示。

萬聖節當然要好好的慶祝，至於要怎麼樣的慶祝，那就是他們兩人自己應該做的事情，外人當然不能去窺見，因為這試他們兩人的情趣，屬於他們兩人的情趣其他人當然不能知曉。

哈利知道伊格西的童年沒有那樣好，想要出門討糖可不一定會有，現在哈利自然會想辦法滿足伊格西的一切，今天的活動就某些方面來說也是要補償伊格西，哈利相信今天不只黛西很快樂，伊格西也是。

伊格西可是玩的很開心，不僅僅只是收到自己想要的糖果，得到更多想要的東西，哈利真的會滿足自己的願望，這個願望不管是什麼他所愛的老男人都會想辦法幫自己達到，這也是為什麼自己會這樣愛他。END


	5. 感恩節(哈蛋)

身為特工的哈利和伊格西即使到了任何節日都無法好好的休息，當然感恩節也是一樣無法休息，不過今年的感恩節他們兩人可以好好的度過，哈利很高興可以和伊格西一起度過感恩節。

對於可以和哈利一起過感恩節這點伊格西很開心，連絡了自己的母親蜜雪兒和妹妹黛西說要在哈利家過感恩節，他知道母親對此會沒有太大的意見，畢竟感恩節就是要大家聚在一起。

哈利和伊格西一起去超市買東西，感恩節大餐桌上的材料他們總是要貢獻一點，蜜雪兒對於他們兩人去買食材沒有太大的意見，因為身為好兄長的伊格西會帶著妹妹黛西一起去採購。

「小淑女，有想要買什麼嗎？」伊格西抱著自己的妹妹問著。

「糖果。」黛西開心的告訴伊格西。

「小淑女真的很愛吃糖果，不過糖果這種東西吃多了對身體很不好。」哈利摸摸黛西的頭。

「今天是感恩節，讓她多吃一點沒關係。」伊格西親親黛西的臉頰，黛西因為伊格西的動作而呵呵笑。

他們走入超市裡面去買東西，買一些感恩節的食材，當然還有一些黛西喜歡的小糖果，看見是自己喜歡的糖果黛西很開心，伊格西看見妹妹開心的樣子微笑，哈利可是很疼愛他們兩人。

自從和伊格西在一起後，哈利會不小心寵愛他，梅林會抗議他們家的亞瑟這樣寵愛加拉哈德，畢竟現在哈利是圓桌武士的亞瑟王，這樣寵愛自己的聖桌騎士似乎不是很好的樣子。

可惜亞瑟從未聽梅林的意思，而且真的來說梅林也很寵愛伊格西這個孩子，蘿西總是會不小心抗議一下他們太寵伊格西，儘管他們兩人感情真的很好，好到會讓哈利吃醋。

「媽媽，我們買好食材了。」伊格西開心的進入家裡後告訴自己的母親。

蜜雪兒聽見伊格西的話走出來，微笑的看著他和哈利以及寶貝女兒黛西，今天的感恩節大餐是哈利和蜜雪兒一起去做，伊格西乖乖的在客廳當中帶妹妹玩耍，儘管兄妹兩人歲數差很多，但是兩人感情很好。

對於自己的兒子和哈利交往這件事情蜜雪兒本來很反對，可是後來仔細想想卻發現自己無法阻止伊格西，就慢慢接受這件事，畢竟對當年的蜜雪兒來說，哈利就像死神一樣。

看見桌上的大餐黛西很開心，趴在桌子上前等著吃飯，伊格西把她抱起來放在她的專屬位子上，一家人開始慢慢的吃起今天的晚餐，偶爾聊聊一些事情，蜜雪兒看到哈利和伊格西那樣有默契微笑。

「伊格西那個孩子就麻煩你了，哈利，謝謝你包容那孩子。」蜜雪兒在收拾東西的時候告訴哈利。

「我很抱歉，那時候我沒能救回李。」哈利聽見蜜雪兒說的話覺得內心當中很愧疚。

「已經是那麼久遠的事情，我已經釋懷了，請你別在自責。」蜜雪兒很認真的看著哈利。

「謝謝。」哈利看著蜜雪兒不知道要說什麼。

吃過晚餐之後哈利和伊格西一起步行回家，安置蜜雪兒和黛西的房子就在他們共同的家隔壁，一來是安全二來是那邊是加拉哈德的屋子，偶爾蜜雪兒沒空伊格西可以幫忙照顧黛西。

在金士曼的總部偶爾會看見黛西的身影，梅林和哈利對此沒有太大的意見，會給這位可愛的小淑女很好的教育，只要是伊格西身邊的人事物哈利都會包容，對於伊格西的那些朋友也是。

回到家後兩人窩在沙發上看電視，哈利和伊格西靠在一起，他們兩人很喜歡這樣的感覺，每天回家後一起吃晚餐之後就會做這件事，偶爾說說今天發生的事情，所見所聞都可以說。

「媽媽說黛西快要上幼稚園了，你有打算要安排嗎？」伊格西漫不經心的說著。

「這點我會再和蜜雪兒商量看看。」哈利當然會幫黛西安排好學校。

「哈利，我很感恩可以和你在一起。」伊格西微笑的告訴哈利。

「我也是，我也很感謝老天可以讓我和你在一起。」哈利親吻伊格西。

以前哈利對於伊格西是愧疚，可是當他開始教導他的時候發現自己開始慢慢愛上他，但是他們因吵架而分開，後來自己重新找回記憶和生命之後，他才知道自己是愛上伊格西。

當他知道伊格西要和公主結婚的時候，哈利本身的佔有慾就把對方給拉到自己的懷裡，不管發生什麼事情就和他表白，那時候他才知道其實伊格西也很愛自己，只是自己沒有和他表白，所以才打算和公主結婚。

今天是他們在一起的第三年，是第三年一起過感恩節，這些年在一起他們很開心，伊格西也用心的執行任務，哈利偶爾會跟著他一起去，但是大多都會在總部批文件或是分配任務。

「哈利，我很幸福，能夠認識你是最幸福的事情。」伊格西握著哈利的手很認真的告訴他。

「伊格西，你是我的寶貝，能夠這樣守護你，我是最幸運的人。」哈利從愧疚愛上眼前的人，他知道自己是多麼幸運的人。

「哈利，我好愛你。」伊格西撲到哈利的懷裡。

「我也愛你，伊格西。」哈利微笑的把人給抱好。

聽見哈利說的話伊格西馬上撲到他的懷裡去，看見這樣的情形哈利只是抱著自己最愛的人，然後就這樣不小心的開始滾床單，從客廳當中滾到房間去，散落一地的衣服打算隔天再來收拾。

可愛的JB今天待在蜜雪兒那邊，和泡菜二世應黛西的要求在那邊住一兩天，所以哈利和伊格西可以好好的滾床單，就算有小狗在家裡他們兩人也不會在意那麼多，畢竟兩隻狗是那樣乖。

感恩節是感謝上天的日子，他們兩人很感謝上天可以讓他們在一起，不管未來會怎樣他們都會繼續走在一起，只要和自己最愛的人在一起他們就可以一起度過所有的事情。END


	6. 聖誕節(哈蛋)

聖誕節在英國來說是很重要的節日，即使是金士曼這個特務機關也是會盡量放特工假期，不過剛好這次此機關最高的領導人亞瑟和他的騎士加拉哈德碰巧在法國出任務。

MI6把任務丟給他們去做，對於這點梅林沒好話的飆罵英國國家情報局，對此哈利只好帶著自己的愛人伊格西一起出任務，蘿西剛好正在遠在天邊的美國和仕特曼的特工出任務，協助CIA和FBI的人。

然而其他的特工不是在休假養傷中就是有任務，倒楣的傢伙只能在當地過聖誕節，幸運的傢伙可以回到英國和自己的親朋好友一起過節，很不幸運的哈利和伊格西是屬於倒楣鬼的那一群。

「我操！聖誕節無法回去英國過，這是什麼道理啊！」伊格西對此無法回去和母親和妹妹度過聖誕節很不爽。

「伊格西，紳士不該說髒話，我已經把禮物寄給蜜雪兒和黛西，別擔心。」哈利溫和的聲音安撫了伊格西。

「好吧！惟一慶幸就是和哈利你一起度過聖誕節。」伊格西悶悶的看著自己最愛的人。

「相信我，這個任務不會耽誤到我們的假期。」哈利親吻自己最愛的人，順便安撫可愛的小柯基。

得到哈利的承諾伊格西乖乖的去執行任務，這個任務本來是伊格西和蘿西兩人搭檔去處理，偏偏蘿西卡在美國無法回來，所以哈利親自和伊格西去執行任務，有哈利一起來任務就順利許多。

伊格西相信哈利說不會耽誤到他們的假期就真的不會耽誤到，畢竟只是一個小小的簡單任務，他們兩人需要潛入某個軍火大亨的聚會中，處理一下那邊裡面的情況，就只是個臥底的小任務。

MI6本來要自己執行，卻發現他們的王牌特工被困在某個地方，只好委請金士曼的特工去處理，梅林為了這件事情飆罵了MI6最高層的負責人，哈利親自去談判讓MI6的高層差點站不住腳。

「我還以為法國的聖誕節和英國會不一樣，可是現在看起來好像差不多。」伊格西牽著哈利的手逛著法國的市集。

「歐洲國家過聖誕節的情形差不多，只是風景有些不同罷了。」哈利微笑的看著伊格西。

「嗯？媽媽和黛西的禮物買好了，你也寄出去給她們，現在不知道要幹嘛。」伊格西想了想之後說出這句話。

「呵呵，慢慢逛著總是會想到要做什麼，晚上可要忙碌一番。」哈利知道聚會是在晚上的時間。

「搞定那傢伙後我們就可以好好逛逛嗎？」伊格西眨眨自己的眼睛問。

「當然，你想做什麼我都會陪你。」哈利親吻伊格西的臉頰。

伊格西很樂意和哈利一起去逛逛，晚上說不定會有一些小小的活動可以去逛逛，不過前提是要先搞定那位軍火商才可以，如果不能搞定的話他們肯定所有的活動就報銷。

任務執行地點哈利和伊格西分開行動，畢竟那位軍火商想要和哈利說話，不能自己跟在他的身邊，伊格西乖乖的去旁邊玩牌，小賭怡情不需要太過擔心，而且哈利知道他可以把所有的事情給處理好。

離開前哈利拍拍伊格西的屁股，這樣輕挑的動作讓伊格西不知道要說什麼，只是眨眨眼跟哈利調情，兩人這樣的動作在旁人看起來非常的閃，可惜他們兩人並不自知，連在眼鏡後方的梅林都想揍人。

「亞瑟，不要光和加拉哈德調情，我們還有正事要做。」梅林非常無奈的提醒他們的亞瑟王。

「放心，梅林，我知道該做什麼。」哈利很清楚知道自己正在做什麼。

「我愛你，哈利。」伊格西眨眨眼然後用唇語說。

哈利看見這樣的情形微笑，他知道伊格西可以把事情給處理好，趁著自己和軍火商談話的時候伊格西已經潛入其他地方，這個聚會當中可是讓所有特務機關的特工都來了，都有自己鎖定的目標。

正在執行任務的伊格西順便幫忙其他特務機關的人，以色列的特工對此很感謝伊格西，對此伊格西笑笑的接受然後繼續處理自己的事情，把他想要的東西給偷到手之後回報給梅林，準備回去哈利的身邊。

伊格西優雅的走在聚會當中，偶爾順便出手幫忙其他的特工搞定他們的目標，CIA的人看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，慶幸他們的目標不是一致，MI6想要的東西自己一定拿到手，就看哈利會怎樣處理。

「亞瑟，我搞定了，你呢？」伊格西在吧台邊喝香檳。

「差不多，享受一下吧！加拉哈德。」哈利微笑的看著伊格西。

「好，亞瑟。」伊格西乖乖的聽哈利說的話享受一下。

伊格西舉杯表示說自己已經處理好，哈利也舉杯告訴他很快就好，這樣的動作就會讓伊格西安心下來，想要來搭訕的人伊格西也笑笑的回應，不會輕易的讓人靠近自己的身邊。

儘管自己已經把東西交給配合的人，伊格西還是不想要讓其他人靠近自己的身邊，單純的習慣，畢竟現在還在執行任務中，他順便享受了一下贏局的感覺，撈了一些錢回來。

哈利把事情處理完後和伊格西離開，兩人回到飯店把東西解碼給梅林，趁著休息時間逛了一下，買了一些東西回飯店一起慶祝，哈利和伊格西微笑的一起慶祝聖誕節，同時也在飯店門口的槲寄生下親吻。

「傳說聖誕節在槲寄生下親吻會過的很幸福。」伊格西笑笑的告訴哈利。

「是會廝守到永遠，親愛的。」哈利微笑的看著伊格西。

不管這個傳說是否為真，哈利會和伊格西走到永遠，早在伊格西不顧自己的年齡而和自己結婚的時候，哈利就知道自己會和他一起度過未來的每一天，不管怎樣他們都會從死亡的地獄當中爬回來。

雖然今年的聖誕節無法回到英國一起和家人過，可是可以一起在法國度過聖誕節也無所謂，儘管最討厭的事情是要解決任務而不是度蜜月，但是哈利還是很高興可以和伊格西一起度過今年的聖誕節。END


	7. 平安夜(哈蛋)

聖誕節前一天的平安夜哈利和伊格西打算和家人一起慶祝，蜜雪兒和黛西很開心可以和他們兩人一起慶祝，佳節總是會讓壞人想要打擾，金士曼的特務總是需要全球跑，不過梅林決定放過哈利和伊格西，讓他們去和家人一起度假。

伊格西很開心可以和哈利去度假，他已經很久沒有和蜜雪兒以及妹妹黛西一起度假，現在多了一位家人當然要好好的聚在一起，好不容易讓自家母親接受哈利，當然要和自家丈夫度假去。

對於要和蜜雪兒一起去度假這件事哈利很慎重，他和伊格西決定要去英國郊區度假，本來想要出國度假，但是最近恐怖攻擊似乎有點多，為了避免自己的家人出事，他們決定去郊區度假。

「最近恐怖攻擊真多，還是去郊區走走。」伊格西想起來這幾天的新聞。

「也好，不然可要傷腦筋。」哈利不想要度假又要捲入討人厭的糾紛中。

「我相信不管去哪裡媽媽都會很高興。」伊格西相信自家母親不管去哪裡都好。

「黛西也會很開心和我們一起出門。」哈利很喜歡伊格西的小妹妹。

伊格西知道哈利很喜歡自己的小妹妹，總是會把她當成女兒在疼愛，偶爾太過疼愛的關係讓自己也會小小的吃醋一下，最後會得到老丈夫的安慰，不得不說伊格西拿捏這樣的情形很有分寸，不會惹哈利生氣。

對於要和哈利一起去度假這件事情蜜雪兒沒有太大的感覺，儘管當年是哈利是送自己丈夫的死訊，自己有一度不諒解他，可是看見兒子走上和丈夫一樣的道路時，她已經開始慢慢的釋懷，也很感謝哈利對他們家的照顧。

第二天他們一家人開車到郊區去玩，黛西很開心可以一起出門玩，看見女兒這樣開心蜜雪兒只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，伊格西看見妹妹這樣開心當然也很開心，哈利喜歡看見大家的笑容。

「哈利、哈利，我們要去哪裡玩？」黛西開心的問著。

「我們要去騎馬，小淑女很期待？」哈利看見黛西開心的樣子問。

「對！我很期待！哈利要教我嗎？」黛西很期待可以去騎馬。

「我當然會教妳，親愛的小淑女。」哈利自然會親自教導黛西。

伊格西看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他也會跟著哈利一起學習騎馬，蜜雪兒知道把兩個孩子交給哈利自己不需要太過擔心，自己可以在旁邊喝下午茶，相信哈利那邊的親戚不會太有意見。

儘管哈利很少和自己家族的親戚們來往，總是有幾個很好的親戚會來往，知道自己在做什麼，知道自己要帶小男友一家人過去拜訪他們，相信他們一定會很開心看見自己帶人過去。

離開迪恩之後蜜雪兒也有想過要不要再梅開三度，可是這件事情她暫時不想要去想太多，有伊格西的薪水在養她們母女，自從黛西開始上幼稚園後蜜雪兒也開始去找工作做，讓自己有個精神依託。

「哇！是馬耶！」黛西看見馬場上的馬很開心。

「我們先去安頓，等下再來騎馬。」哈利看見這樣的情形微笑。

「哈利，這裡是你家族的地盤嗎？」伊格西好奇的問著自己的老丈夫。

「是的，親愛的。」哈利親親伊格西的臉頰。

把東西放好之後哈利帶著伊格西和黛西去騎馬，蜜雪兒則是交給家族裡面的管家太太去招呼，沒有和他們一起去馬場騎馬，年老的管家太太很高興有人可以和自己作伴。

在哈利的教導之下黛西很快就熟悉怎樣騎馬，伊格西很快就學習技巧後開始騎馬，為了黛西的安全哈利跟著她一起騎馬，兩個人並行在一起騎馬，黛西開心的揮著自己的雙手。

兩人並肩在一起騎馬漫步在草地上，黛西東看看西看看聽著哈利和伊格西聊天，偶爾不小心報料一下，往往讓他們不知道要說什麼才好，對於小女孩總是會拿她沒有辦法。

「聽說有個心理醫生在追媽媽，不知道媽媽會不會接受。」伊格西想起前幾天和蜜雪兒聊天後知道的事情。

「看蜜雪兒自己的決定，我相信她自有打算。」哈利知道伊格西是不想要去干涉自己的母親。

「嘛！要是媽媽喜歡我也不介意，只是不知道會不會又多了弟弟妹妹？」伊格西自嘲的說著。

「呵呵，那我們可要考慮要不要收養孩子了。」哈利摸摸黛西的頭。

「我要一個妹妹，弟弟也可以！」黛西很開心的說出自己的願望。

「好。」哈利笑笑的說著。

伊格西聽見哈利說的話臉紅，對於要不要有孩子這件事他們兩人還沒考慮，畢竟兩個大男人生不出小孩，也有可能要考慮要用代理孕母這件事，黛西反而很期待有個弟弟或是妹妹。

對於自己的妹妹的願望伊格西只能臉紅什麼話都沒說，只是和哈利一起騎馬回去，明明在新婚不久自己和哈利沒有想那麼多，沒想到對方竟然會提出這件事，當然他不會反對。

其實伊格西也會想要和哈利擁有孩子，期盼兩人在一起多了孩子就可以成一個家，或許有了孩子之後那個家會有歡笑聲，他們兩人會好好的照顧孩子，和他一起長大、成長。

「媽媽，我們回來了，妳和海倫做了一桌菜？」伊格西看見桌上的菜色很開心。

「都做了你們喜歡吃的菜，快點來吃。」蜜雪兒笑笑的告訴兒子。

「謝謝，蜜雪兒、海倫。」哈利跟她們道謝。

平安夜就是大家一起開始吃飯，一桌好菜要一家人一起吃，今年能夠可以和家人、丈夫一起度過伊格西很開心，哈利看見自己愛人開心的樣子當然也會很開心，佳節假期就是要和家人一起度過。

哈利和伊格西開心的和蜜雪兒以及黛西一起度過平安夜，這個聖誕假期可以和自己最愛的人一起度過，而且黛西很開心可以在這裡騎馬，這幾天可以帶她去野餐或是做什麼事情，只要她開心就好，畢竟這是難得的聖誕假期。END


	8. 西裝(哈蛋)

對金士曼的特務來說，西裝是紳士的盔甲，這點對哈利和伊格西來說是很正常的事情，雖然伊格西還是帶有一點小混混的氣質在，但是不影響他成為一位很好的紳士，哈利對此可說是很滿意。

不過從沒有人說過伊格西喜歡穿著西裝的哈利，看見他穿著西裝的樣子自己就差點拜倒在他的腳下，很想要把眼前禁慾的人給吃乾抹淨，明明是想要攻哈利的伊格西最後是被對方給吃乾抹淨。

自從同居在一起之後每天早上哈利和伊格西都會一起打理自己，然後一起穿上西裝去裁縫店上班，看見哈利穿上西裝的樣子伊格西會跟他要幾個親吻，這時候對方當然也會給愛人幾個吻。

「親愛的哈利，你說今天要做什麼好？」在亞瑟的辦公室伊格西跨坐在哈利身上。

「這個嘛！你想要做什麼呢？伊格西。」哈利拿掉他們兩人的眼鏡，並且關掉監控。

「老男人，明明就是你欲求不滿。」伊格西低頭親吻自己最愛的人。

「呵呵！是你太吸引我了，伊格西。」哈利摸著伊格西的臀部。

梅林很慶幸哈利早早就把他們的眼鏡上的監控給關掉，要不然的話肯定會傷腦筋，自己又要聽他們兩人的性愛過程，這點對他的身心來說是重大的傷害，魔法師可真的受不了亞瑟和加拉哈德在辦公室調情的樣子。

有時候梅林真的覺得伊格西的稱號應該改成桂妮薇兒，那是亞瑟王的妻子，照理說也是他們亞瑟的另外一半的稱號，只可惜歷史上傳說桂妮薇兒出軌蘭斯洛特，伊格西和蘭斯洛特稱號的蘿西感情很好。

不過蘿西的戀人是波西瓦爾，這點梅林還是很清楚，伊格西的眼中只有哈利一個人，除此之外他不會看上其他人，經歷過教堂屠殺事件後哈利和伊格西總歸在一起，兩人感情越來越好。

「老男人，混蛋，你今天竟然穿三件式西裝。」伊格西在拆解西裝的時候不太高興。

「親愛的，耐心是紳士的美德。」哈利微笑的告訴伊格西。

「我聽你在放……」伊格西本來想要說髒話的時候哈利已經親吻他。

「紳士是不說髒話的，親愛的。」親吻過後哈利微笑的對伊格西說。

伊格西悶悶的看著哈利，然後乖乖的很有耐心的幫哈利脫衣服，他們兩人現在可是慾火焚身，不繼續下去的話肯定會受不了，難得他們兩人今天想要玩辦公室PLAY，當然需要有耐心。

哈利喜歡看伊格西跨坐在自己的身上，然後幫自己脫衣服的樣子，這時候自己可以摸愛人的臀部，那個柔軟有彈性的臀部手感很好，這可是讓哈利愛不釋手，這點伊格西很清楚。

好不容易巴掉哈利所有的衣服，自己身上的衣服也被對方給脫乾淨，伊格西對此並不意外，他們互相親吻對方，哈利一邊親吻伊格西一邊幫他開拓後面的私密處，直到自己可以順利進入他的體內。

「哈利……哈利……」伊格西已經不知道要怎樣才好。

「親愛的伊格西，你表現真好。」哈利親吻對方後繼續抽動。

性愛過後伊格西昏昏欲睡，看見這樣的情形哈利只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自己剛剛把對方折磨到不行，雖然兩人都很享受，但是每次最後伊格西總是會很想要睡覺，這點哈利很清楚。

有時候伊格西很討厭自己的體力永遠比不上哈利，每次性愛過後自己總是忍不住會想要睡覺，就算每天晚上都會做這件事情還是一樣，有時間他們兩人也會辦公室做這件事。

甚至會在隱密的地方做愛，練習打鬥過後他們兩人也會偷偷的做愛，常常會讓梅林不知道要說什麼，對於他們兩人很喜歡在各個地方打野戰總是感到很傷腦筋，勸也勸不聽。

「唔……我又睡著了？」伊格西醒了過來後說出這句話。

「是的，親愛的。」哈利微笑的看著伊格西。

「老男人，你真討厭，體力太好了。」伊格西不免想要抱怨一下。

「呵呵，親愛的伊格西，你可要好好加強才可以。」哈利總是會這樣對伊格西說。

「你又不讓我出蜜糖任務。」伊格西很清楚哈利的佔有慾。

「讓你去我可是會吃醋。」哈利可不會容許任何人碰自己最愛的人。

「控制狂。」伊格西只是這樣說。

哈利當然承認自己是控制狂，尤其是對伊格西更是厲害，梅林看見這樣不得不說老友遇到伴侶就會變成這樣，而且從沒有交往的人一但交往起來就會變成這樣，本性整個暴露出來。

儘管如此伊格西還是很喜歡哈利，對於哈利展現自己的本性這讓伊格西很開心，哈利在自己的面前不需要裝模作樣，這表示很信任伊格西，這點大家從沒有否認過，連梅林也很清楚。

穿了西裝一輩子的哈利可以拐到一個這麼可愛的學生情人，不得不說伊格西的魅力真的很大，大到讓哈利永遠只注意他一個人，伊格西的眼中也只有哈利一個人，伊格西可是他最出色的學生。

「我愛你，親愛的。」哈利親吻自己最愛的人。

「我也愛你，老男人。」伊格西總是很喜歡和哈利有親密的互動。

「能看到你穿上我親手做的西裝真好。」哈利很開心伊格西成為圓桌武士。

「我永遠是你的騎士，哈利。」伊格西永遠只效忠哈利一個人。

哈利很清楚伊格西的忠誠只效忠自己，對此他沒有太大的意見，對他來說伊格西可以陪在自己得身邊就好，其他的事情他不想要去想太多，哈利可是很相信自己的愛人。

永遠不要否認伊格西對哈利的忠誠度，他會成為這樣出色的騎士是因為哈利的關係，這點伊格西很清楚是什麼原因，加上他們兩人的個性互補，梅林一點也不意外他們兩人在一起，西裝果然是紳士的盔甲。END


	9. 平底鍋(哈蛋)

身為金士曼的特工對於武器這種東西基本上訓練到只要身上可以拿到手就可以拿來當武器，所以廚房常用的平底鍋也是武器之一，不過他們很少會用到，哈利和伊格西平常會用平底鍋煮飯。

只不過今天的任務是在某個國家的安全屋，正在煮早餐的哈利用平底鍋煎蛋，伊格西乖乖的在餐廳等待愛人的愛心早餐，只是沒想到他們的任務對象竟然會直接殺到他們的安全屋裡面來。

看見這樣的情形哈利和伊格西習慣性的拿起武器來反抗，做好的早餐就這樣一絲不苟的放在桌上，哈利直接用平底鍋去攻擊敵人，帥氣的他在解決敵人的時候乾淨俐落，讓伊格西覺得他很帥。

「真討厭，悠閒的早餐泡湯了。」解決完敵人後看見這樣的情形伊格西很憤慨。

「敵人總是在你意想不到的時候來襲。」哈利很冷靜的把所有的事情給處理完。

「你們可以到大飯店吃早餐，這裡我會請後勤人員過去收拾。」梅林的聲音從眼鏡當中發出來。

「這些傢伙竟然在一大早就發動攻擊，真是吃飽閒著沒事做。」伊格西拍拍自己身上的灰塵感到很無奈。

「這些傢伙真的是太閒沒事做，才會挑這個時間攻擊。」哈利看見自己手上的平底鍋後直接往敵人的身上扔去。

「這可要怪你們兩人太過招搖，才會有今天這樣的結果。」梅林很冷靜的告訴他們兩人。

聽見梅林說的話哈利和伊格西不想要多說什麼，只是乖乖的搭車去大飯店吃早餐，順便在那邊訂房間做簡單的梳洗，誰也不喜歡大清早的吃個飯還要被恐怖份子攻擊，不得不說現在的恐怖份子一點也沒閒著。

這次來歐洲的國家處理一些有關恐怖份子的事情，沒想到竟然會發生這樣的事情，當然事後金士曼還是有派人來處理這些相關的事情，要是驚動到警察的話可就不好，解釋不清楚有點麻煩。

畢竟私底下做的事情還是不要讓太多人知曉會比較好，儘管他們跟各國的特務機關都有來往也是一樣，只是他們很少會遇到這樣的狀況，早晨起來才沒多久就被攻擊。

「喔！老天，本來想解決之後順便度個蜜月的說，可惜了那個平底鍋。」伊格西把自己整理好之後說出這句話。

「平底鍋當成武器來砸人的確是不錯用，只可惜用完之後就不能拿來繼續煮飯。」哈利也頗為覺得可惜。

「難道我們真的像梅林說的那樣招搖嗎？」伊格西悶悶的說出這句話。

「你想多了，恐怖份子是不分時間搗亂的。」哈利微笑的幫伊格西打好領帶。

在某些時候來說平底鍋真的是很萬用的東西，沒是可以用來像今天一樣來打壞人，主要的工作還是用在煮飯上面，有時候對付歹徒的時候的確是很好的工具，不過哈利和伊格西還是喜歡拿平底鍋來煎蛋。

伊格西總是喜歡吃太陽蛋，每天早上哈利會替他煎一顆太陽蛋，晚上在房間裡享用自己的蛋，這是他們沒有任務的日常行程，好吃的蛋只有一個人可以享用，這點是無庸置疑的。

伊格西是哈利的專屬蛋蛋，只有哈利‧哈特一個人可以專屬享用，誰也不能跟她搶伊格西，早在套上戒指的那一刻起，伊格西就只屬於哈利一個人，沒有人可以搶走他。

「可惜我今天早上沒吃到太陽蛋。」伊格西和哈利在計程車裡面廝磨起來。

「回英國後你想要吃多少我都做給你多少。」哈利回應伊格西的吻。

「晚上你也一樣要享用我嗎？」伊格西壞壞的笑著看哈利。

「你說呢？親愛的。」哈利當然知道愛人的暗示。

好在他們開始竊竊私語的時候梅林就把監控給關掉，要不然的話他又要看見這兩人在放閃光的樣子，每次看見他們放閃光的樣子自己的馬克杯都不知道要摔掉幾個才行。

果然還是不能讓亞瑟和加拉哈德一起出任務，這兩人一起出任務就會有這樣的情形產生，可惜這次的任務要亞瑟親自出馬談判，不然哈利根本不會和伊格西一起出任務。

不過他們兩人根本就當成在度蜜月，一點也不在意是不是真的要出任務，這個任務對他們來說可有可無，梅林看見他們散漫的態度只能恨鐵不成鋼，儘管如此他們還是把任務給解決好。

「真搞不懂你們兩個為什麼每次一起出任務都會當成像是在度蜜月一樣？」梅林站在亞瑟的辦公室很無奈的看著哈利。

「一邊解任務一邊度蜜月對我們來說挺刺激的，伊格西也滿喜歡這樣的感覺。」哈利順手就把桌上的文件給解決。

梅林聽見哈利說的話感到心很累，眼前的傢伙只要可以和伊格西出門什麼都無所謂，身為金士曼的騎士的確是很少有休假，但是把出任務當作是休假的人根本沒有，全金士曼大概只有哈利和伊格西會這樣覺得。

現在的伊格西正在訓練室和蘿西做格鬥訓練，前陣子重新建立金士曼這個組織時招了許多人手進來，當初差點被炸毀的一切現在都恢復的差不多，慶幸那時候蘿西和前任的亞瑟躲在地下室的安全屋裡才沒事。

看見這樣的情形前任亞瑟直接退位把事情交給哈利去處理，因此再也沒有兩位加拉哈德這樣的情況出現，和美國的仕特曼分部也相處的很好，遠在外面出任務的騎士沒受到傷害都回到總部來，不夠的地方就開始招人手補足。

「親愛的蛋蛋，你被亞瑟疼愛的很過份喔！」蘿西看見伊格西身上的吻痕後說。

「喔！親愛的，妳就不能當作沒看到嗎？」伊格西聽見蘿西說的話馬上臉紅。

「不行，調戲你是我最愛做的事情。」蘿西微笑的看著伊格西。

「拜託！我的好姐妹，別這樣對我。」伊格西想要求饒都沒辦法。

今天又是很平常的一天，任務過後哈利和伊格西回到英國的總部，照個日常做自己的事情，回家後好好的和自己最愛的人溫存，其他的事情就不需要去想太多，任務照常乖乖解決，在英國平底鍋仍就是發揮它的功用，伊格西每天早上都有哈利親手煎的太陽蛋，晚上則是某人享用自己最愛吃的蛋。END


	10. 吻手禮(哈蛋)

身為紳士對於女士要有一定的尊重，這點伊格西很清楚，所以有時候遇到女性會用吻手禮打招呼，親吻女士的手背是對她們的尊重，不過吻手禮是上流社會的女性比較會用到。

偶爾哈利會抓起伊格西的手背親吻，用吻手禮讓對方知道自己是有多麼的重視他，伊格西會笑笑的看著哈利，然後他們兩人會滾到床上去，這時候梅林會抗議又看他們兩人放閃。

在一起這麼多年他們兩人已經習慣用這些小方式找生活中的小情趣，這樣小小的情趣可以保鮮他們的愛情，而且哈利總是會變出許多小小的花樣來哄哄自己最愛的人。

「親愛的伊格西，你有時間可以陪我這個老男人用餐嗎？」哈利牽起伊格西的手親吻他的手背。

「我很樂意，這是我的榮幸。」伊格西當然很樂意和哈利一起去用餐。

「聽你這樣說我很開心，伊格西。」哈利微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「哈利，不管你想要做什麼事情，我都很樂意陪你做。」伊格西墊起自己的腳尖親吻愛人的臉頰。

總部的特工看見這樣的情形馬上閃開，一點也不想要看哈利和伊格西放閃的樣子，每次看見他們兩人放閃的樣子眼睛就會很痛，因此每次都要避開他們兩人在一起的時候。

難得哈利今天想要帶伊格西去吃飯，最近他發現一家很不錯的餐廳，自然要帶著自己最愛的人一起去享用，伊格西當然很樂意和他一起去，哈利可是他最愛的人也是最重要的伴侶。

來到餐廳哈利先幫伊格西拉椅子，讓對方先坐下來後自己才坐下來，這樣紳士的動作讓伊格西感到很心動，他反而覺得很不好意思，竟然是讓哈利來服務自己，下次自己要先動手才可以。

「這是一家新開的餐廳，想說你會喜歡就帶你過來吃。」哈利又拉起伊格西的手親吻他的手背。

「之前蘿西有跟我說過這家餐廳，聽說不錯吃的樣子。」伊格西微笑的看著自己最喜歡的人。

「怪不得帕西瓦爾會告訴我說你會喜歡。」哈利想起同事說的話後微笑。

「誰知道呢！說不定會喜歡也有可能不喜歡。」伊格西俏皮的說著。

「這樣的話就要吃過才知道。」哈利微笑的看著伊格西。

成為亞瑟之後哈利有很多時間帶伊格西出門吃飯，只要對方沒有出任務的話自己就可以帶他出門吃飯，不過大多還是會在家裡做飯，伊格西喜歡吃哈利親手做的飯菜，偶爾出門吃飯也是很快樂的事情。

自從帕西瓦爾和蘿西交往之後，偶爾他們四個人會分享一些事情，帕西瓦爾和哈利的交流也變多了，伊格西和蘿西本來就是好朋友，會做些交流是很正常的事情，畢竟哈利和帕西瓦爾可是有比自己年紀還要小很多的戀人。

這家的餐廳的菜色真的很不錯，伊格西開心的動著刀叉吃著今天的菜色，哈利看見這樣的情形當然很開心，畢竟是自己最喜歡的孩子，說什麼都希望他可以開心，當年自己不小心讓眼前的孩子的童年過的不快樂，這點哈利很自責。

「不要老是為了我的童年而感到自責，那些事情不是你的錯，哈利。」伊格西看見哈利的表情感到很無奈。

「我只是覺得要是我有救下李的話，你的童年會過的很快樂。」哈利多少還是會感到很自責。

「要是這樣的話，我肯定遇不到你。」伊格西笑笑的告訴哈利。

「應該說你會不喜歡我。」哈利當然知道伊格西的意思。

「命運這樣安排我也無法多說什麼，但是我很高興可以遇到你。」伊格西拉著哈利的手安撫著。

「每次說到這件事情我都會被你安撫，伊格西，你是我的天使。」哈利很高興可以和伊格西交往。

「我當然是你的天使，老男人哈利。」伊格西眨眨自己的眼睛，跟對方表示說自己肯定是他的天使。

哈利聽見伊格西說的話苦笑，不過這也是愛人的個性，可愛的樣子讓他一點也不想要放出去見人，可惜伊格西是金士曼最好的特工之一，自己可不能把他關在家裡不見人。

他的學生、他的情人是這樣的讓自己不想要放開，哈利很高興自己的情人是伊格西，絕對不會輕易的放開他的手，只要和他在一起自己可以感覺到內心變得很年輕，他的愛人永遠都會給自己一個驚喜。

身為特工的他們總是會擔心對方，伊格西出任務的時候哈利總是會擔心他，有時候自己忍不住的時候也會和伊格西一起出任務，看見哈利和自己出任務伊格西當然會很開心，有哈利的幫助很快就可以解決任務。

「好累！」伊格西用大字形的姿勢躺在床上。

「親愛的。」哈利看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「老男人，我們可以做某件事情嗎？」伊格西眨眨眼誘惑自己的愛人。

「當然，你要一起洗澡嗎？」哈利懂伊格西的意思。

「要！」伊格西開心的和哈利進入浴室當中。

「呵呵。」哈利很樂意和伊格西一起洗澡。

浴室當中傳來陣陣的呻吟聲，他們的眼鏡和衣服早已經被扔到外面，哈利才不會讓梅林看見他們兩人發生親密關係，伊格西的裸體只有自己看到，現在可是哈利吃蛋的時候。

直到幾個小時候過後他們兩人才出來，伊格西躺在床上繼續誘惑自己最愛的人，哈利看見這樣的情形當然會很樂意繼續下去，兩人親吻著對方不想要分開，一個星期沒有好好的發生親密關係，他們兩人當然要回本。

直到兩人體力用盡之後才躺在床上睡覺，伊格西窩在哈利的懷裡睡覺，哈利喜歡抱著伊格西睡覺，每天晚上抱著自己最愛的人一起睡覺是很幸福的事情，尤其是性愛過後。END


End file.
